


Godzilla

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, season 4, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: He just smiles.





	Godzilla

Pairing: Destiel

Song: Godzilla by Blue Oyster Cult

The sheer power in those blue eyes sparks and crackles like electricity. 

“Dean Winchester’ The voice grinds like a engine throttled at full speed.

The power fills him, whines and growls like a wolf on a leash and from the sharp smile on his pretty face this guy knows it. 

‘Yeah’ Dean's voice wavers but he punches it down with his own gruff voice. 

‘You found me’

'Who are you?' He growls

He just smiles.

'Castiel'

‘What’d’you want pretty boy?’ He tries barking. 

Bobby tries a different tactic lunging for the back of his dark head. 

Dean flinches just in time for this ‘Cas’ to throw Bobby on the floor with the simple, gentle, guidance of his arm. 

Thunder rolls somewhere, Dean feels like it might be from the being standing several meters before him. 

His gun sits in his hands, ready and raring, somehow he feels it won’t work but he raises it anyway. 

Cas scans the building with quick, vague interest before those eyes set on Dean again, like blue sniper targets. 

'I am an Angel of the Lord' he divulges.

His finger hits the trigger before he can register and there’s a solid bang and a flash. 

The eyes don’t move. 

‘We need to talk’ The voice growls again. 

‘Then talk!’ Dean commands, stiffly holding the gun up. 

Cas steps forwards. 

Dean shoots.

Again. 

On impulse. 

The being’s lips pull back slightly in annoyance. 

But the blue eyed frown only flickers for a second, mainly in irritation.

‘I can’t talk to you if you keep shooting at me’ He states. 

‘Then talk quicker’ Dean retorts. 

There’s a sigh, like the wind lifting itself up ready for a raging storm. 

‘Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man.’ 

His gun falters slightly before he grapples it back into position. 

The eyes notice but don’t do anything more than flicker like ripples in a pond. 

‘What are you? Who are you and what do you want!’ Dean shouts, letting the rough, worn imperatives used to intimidate fire. 

Cas stops and the sharp edge of a smile teases at his mouth again. 

‘I’ve already told you. I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord. I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.'


End file.
